1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display having a protection plate with an increased resistance to bending.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional flat panel display is an organic light-emitting device that is able to be competitively priced. An organic light-emitting device is capable of being a light, thin, short and small display device since it has a fast response rate, superior luminance and a simple structure compared to a liquid crystal display light receiving device.
Organic light-emitting devices may become the next generation flat panel display following liquid crystal displays since the organic light-emitting device has various uses including in a hand-held device, an automobile navigation system, a laptop computer or a wall-hanging television or as a backlight.
An organic light-emitting device includes an organic layer for emitting light formed between an anode electrode to which a positive power source is applied and a cathode electrode to which a negative power source is applied, wherein holes transferred to the organic layer from the anode electrode are combined with electrons transferred to the organic layer from the cathode electrode so as to generate light.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional flat panel display. Referring to FIG. 1, an organic light-emitting device having pixels is formed on a substrate 100. The pixels typically include anode electrodes, organic layers formed on the upper surface of the anode electrodes to generate red, green and blue lights by the flow of current, and cathode electrodes formed on the upper surface of the organic layer in such a way that the cathode electrodes and the anode electrodes intersect.
Pixels formed on the substrate 100 are sealed by a sealing substrate 110 to protect organic matter inside the pixels since the organic matter is considerably sensitive and reacts to humidity and active gases. A moisture absorbing material 120 is attached to the inner surface of the sealing substrate 110 to remove moisture inside the pixels.
Furthermore, a protection plate 130 is typically formed on the sealing substrate 110 to protect the organic light-emitting device from external pressure.
In a conventional organic light-emitting device, the surface of the protection plate 130 is typically flat. When a point load is applied to the protection plate 130, the protection plate and the sealing substrate 110 may be bent, resulting in contact between the moisture absorbing material 120 and cathode electrodes of the organic light-emitting device. This contact may damage the organic light emitting device and degrade the quality of the device.
Thus, there is a need for a flat panel display having a protection plate with improved resistance to bending.